Moody Blues
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: After Sayaka's conversation with Kyouko in the subway which ended with her turning into Oktavia, she finds herself in the middle of a street in Mitakihara, out in the rain, unaware of where she is. Was Sayaka in the same city she lived in or not?


_**A/N: This is just something to keep me busy, I've been studying for tests recently and Writer's Block plagues me at the worst possible**_** times. **

Sayaka Miki opened her eyes and found herself standing at a bus stop on the side of a street, heavy rain from the dark clouds above poured down on her school uniform as inside a small shop behind her, multiple televisions were being displayed and advertised for sale, all of them showing violin concerts and other various string instruments being played out in similar fashion.

"Where... am... I?" she muttered, bringing a hand to her forehead to try and remember where she was last. She was definitely not standing out here in the open, if she remembered correctly, or was she? Her mind felt blurry and it hurt to even think about it. Madoka, yes, where was Madoka?

Looking around, there was nobody in sight, save for the few cars that passed by every few seconds, splashing the water onto the sidewalk and wetting Sayaka's shoes as they drove by. She didn't mind, though, not even if she was standing out in the open rain without an umbrella, and she herself didn't understand why. She felt like there was something in the back of her mind that kept her away from thinking anything positive, anything she could use to know how she got here. Looking up at the skies above, Sayaka felt the rainwater fall on her face freely as the melodies she could hear from behind seeped into her head.

"What am I... doing here...?" she said to herself, her voice deafened by the thunder that rumbled among the dark clouds as lightning crackled in the sky.

"Excuse me, this bus stop leads to the school, correct?" a kind, mature voice asked her from behind and Sayaka looked over her shoulder to see someone standing behind her. The girl's face was covered by the umbrella that she held in her hand and she carried a plastic bag of cakes in the other. From her uniform, Sayaka could tell that she went to the same school as her.

Scratching the back of her head, Sayaka shrugged slightly in response, "Ummm... I'm not so sure myself. I got lost here, so, I'm not the correct person you should be asking."

"Oh, it's all right. I was just making sure," the student walked to Sayaka's side and waited beside her, her taller height was a sign of that she was a senior of Sayaka, "Truth is, I was making my way to a small cake store nearby, but I seemed to have lost on my way back," she let out a small chuckle, "You do not mind if I wait here, do you?"

"N-No, it's fine," Sayaka placed her hands in her pockets and look down the street, still ignoring the rain that fell on her as she still thought of where she was right now. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she looked at the plastic bag of cakes that the student was carrying and tried speaking up, "Going for a party, huh?"

"Not precisely," the student replied modestly, "It's just something for a few juniors of mine. I've been teaching them for days in one special subject they've been having a hard time with. Recently, they've made an accomplishment, so I'm merely rewarding them."

Sayaka raise a brow,"Hmph, shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Excuse me?"

Sayaka kicked the water at her feet, watching it splash onto the wet road, "Sorry if I sound a bit rude, but if you're the one that made them better in the first place, shouldn't **you **be the one that's rewarded? I mean, you gave your precious time to help them, didn't you? Won't you feel regret if they don't thank you-" she began to realize that she was slowly drifting into a ramble and promptly closed her mouth, "Sorry, I kinda got carried away there..."

She kicked the water at her feet again, wondering why did she just do that all of a sudden. Then, Sayaka noticed a smile forming on the older's students lips as she replied, toying with strand of blond hair, "I won't feel regret because I'm not working to be thanked by others. If I'm doing this just to gain their thanks, I would simply find shortcuts to make it easier on myself, but doing so would cause me to lose sight of what I want... and that won't inspire me at all. I will do whatever it takes to help others, even if I find myself alone."

Those words hit Sayaka hard, it felt all too close to home, for some reason. Speechless from her words, Sayaka spun around, eyeing the violin concerts on the television screens with interest, "I'm jealous of you... Actually, whether it sounds stupid or not, I thought... I thought I could be some sort of Defender of Justice. I used to have a **will **just like yours and I wanted to help others, just like you do," a tear formed on the corner of her eye and fell down her cheek with the pouring raindrops, "But I messed it up... as a person, I'm a worthless girl... I always mess it up before it's over..."

"That's not true at all, Miki Sayaka."

"Ah...? You...?" Sayaka turned to the girl as an upcoming bus approached the stop, "Did you just-?"

"Haven't you done well a splendid job? Your will is the same. That will you had when you first became a Magical Girl is coming back to you..."

Eyes wide, Sayaka stepped closer to the bus stop, eyeing the girl's movements, "How do you know my name...?" the bus then parked right in front of them and Sayaka motioned to the double doors, "I'm... I'm taking that bus. S-Sorry, I gotta go... My friend... Madoka... She's waiting for me."

"Have you forgotten, Miki? You took that bus to get here," the student placed a firm - but gentle - grip on Sayaka's shoulder, moving away her umbrella to show a familiar face. With blond hair that tied into two spirals and warm eyes that only a mother could hold, it was Mami Tomoe, the Magical Girl that had died to a Witch by the name of 'Charlotte', and the mentor of both Sayaka and Madoka.

"Ma... mi...?" Sayaka was speechless, seeing one of the people she respected the most in front of her with a warm, welcoming smile. Tears flowing down her cheeks, Mami pulled her into a motherly hug and dropped her umbrella to the floor as Sayaka accepted it and let all her tears flow. The heavy rain drenched their clothes, but the two merely ignored that as Mami ran a hand through Sayaka's blue hair, the violins in the background only adding to the moment.

"You've done a splendid job. Yes, splendid enough to make me proud..."

* * *

Night fell upon in Mitakihara as the moonlight shone through the window of a hotel room where, on the bed, the deceased body of Miki Sayaka lied down. At the bedside, Kyouko lied down on the ground, sleeping among a pile of empty food containers and packets. From the window, the souls of Sayaka and Mami watched before fading away with the wind.


End file.
